


Ethan x skylarlazuli (a gift to a great friend <3)

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Ethan x skylarlazuli (a gift to a great friend <3)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skylarlazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarlazuli/gifts).



Ethan Nestor, known more commonly as YouTuber CrankGameplays, sits in his recording office in front of his desk as he films yet another gaming commentary video for his channel. Sitting beside him is his boyfriend, whose name also happens to be Ethan. CrankGameplays asked his boyfriend if he wanted to be a part of this video, considering that he's playing one of his lover’s favorite games. Though the smaller boy was shy about being on camera, he'd jump at any opportunity to spend more time with his YouTuber partner.

If there's anything that non-YouTuber Ethan wasn't expecting to happen while filming with his boyfriend, it was being turned on by Ethan Nestor’s commentary as he only focused on playing the video game on his screen. He could feel his cheeks burning hot as he became flustered at both the words coming from his lover and the deep, smooth tone of voice that he uses. “Oh, yeah, baby. Take daddy's punishment!” The smaller Ethan could've swore that he heard a low growl rumbling in Nestor’s throat as he spoke.

This continues for a little over half an hour. Most of CrankGameplays’ commentary was very casual, but occasionally a few specific words would slip past his throat that would immediately send a chill down Ethan's spine. “Oh, yeah!” Nestor laughs at one point, leaning back in his chair. “You're such a good boy.” Not once does he look over at his boyfriend and honestly, right now, Ethan was grateful for that. He doesn't want his YouTuber partner to see him all flustered and squirming in his own chair.

By the time that Nestor finally stops filming for the day and turns off all of his equipment, Ethan has his legs crossed, trying to hide the erection in his pants. His whole body is trembling after having what felt like a dry orgasm, where his skin crawled and he felt nothing but pure pleasure. “Hey, baby, you okay?” The YouTuber’s voice snaps Ethan out of his thoughts. He shakes his head and blinks, looking back at the doorway to find his boyfriend about to leave the room.

“U-Um, yeah, I'm..I'm great.” Ethan nervously clears his throat and makes no move to stand up from the chair, not wanting his partner to notice his erection. “Well, if you're good, then why don't we head out of this stuffy office?” Nestor suggests with a warm, welcoming smile on his face. When Ethan shakes his head again, his cheeks once again glowing bright red with how flustered he is, Nestor huffs through his nose and rolls his eyes with a smirk on his face.

The YouTuber walks back over to his boyfriend and wraps his arms around Ethan from behind, kissing the top of his head. “Why don't you spread those legs for me, baby boy?” Nestor whispers in that same deep and smooth tone of voice that he used earlier. Ethan whimpers softly, but obediently does as told, slowly spreading his shaking legs. Nestor grins, his eyes filling with lust at the sight of his partner's erection.

“Mm, such a naughty boy..are you hard because of me?” Nestor hums, one of his hands sliding down to gently grasp Ethan's chubby thigh. “Hmm? I asked you a question, little one.” He squeezes the gentle skin a little rougher, making Ethan squeak in surprise. “Y-Yes, Daddy.” Ethan hesitantly responds, his voice barely above a whisper. Nestor kisses the side of his head, then his cheek. “Good boy. Daddy’s baby boy is so smart, isn't he?” The YouTuber chuckles and gently slaps Ethan's thigh, causing the boy to jump slightly and whimper. “Come with me to the bedroom.” Nestor says calmly, moving away from his smaller submissive boyfriend to leave the room. Ethan quickly gets out of his chair with his legs still shaking and follows his big dominant daddy to the master bedroom down the hall.

The two enter the bedroom and CrankGameplays closes the door behind them. He then takes off his shirt and pants, gesturing for his boyfriend to do the same. Ethan nods his head in understanding and strips himself of his own clothing. The two men are now dressed only in their underwear. Nestor approaches his smaller lover once again, this time grabbing him by the waist and pulling him close. “Look at you..” Nestor whispers as he pecks Ethan's lips. “You're so beautiful, baby. God, I love you so much.” Their lips meet once again, then seperate, then reconnect in a much deeper and more passionate kiss.

Their tongues collide as the two playfully fight for dominance, Ethan moaning softly into the kiss and his dominant lover groaning in response. Nestor grabs Ethan’s hand and guides it to the bulge in his boxers, signaling for Ethan to remove his underwear. The submissive male does as asked of him, slowly removing his partner's boxers with a single shaking hand. Ethan's large, thick, fully erect cock springs free. It's throbbing in excitement and a drop of precum has already formed at the tip. His balls hang low, full of cum that he's desperate to fill his lover's holes with.

Nestor once again groans into the kiss as Ethan wraps his hand around his cock and begins to slowly stroke it, going all the way up to the tip and then down to the base. He doesn't dare speed up at all; he knows his daddy doesn't like to cum too soon. Nestor pulls his lips away from Ethan's to instead kiss the smaller boy's neck, lightly nibbling on the sensitive flesh. Ethan tilts his head back, exposing more of his neck and moaning softly. “D-Daddy~” Ethan whines, his cock twitching in his underwear.

Nestor grabs Ethan's hand once again and pulls it away from his cock. He stops kissing his neck to growl softly. “On your back on the bed, you naughty, horny puppy.” Nestor commands, moving away from Ethan to walk across the room to the closet. He appears to be searching for something. Ethan quickly lies down on the bed, on his back, arms above his head and legs spread. He doesn't remove his underwear, unsure as to whether his daddy wants him to take them off or not. 

Nestor returns with two objects in his hands. A dog collar big enough to fit a human and a leash attached to it. Both of the items are in Ethan's favorite colors. “Such a good boy, all spread out for me.” Nestor praises as he approaches his boyfriend and wraps the collar around his neck. Giving a light tug on the leash, he smirks. “Underwear off. On your hands and knees.” Ethan doesn't dare hesitate to remove his underwear and get into position. Nestor climbs onto the bed and sits on his knees behind his puppy. 

Bending down, the YouTuber uses both hands to spread his submissive’s ass cheeks. He uses his tongue to lick a huge wet stripe across his tiny pulsating hole. Ethan gasps and shakes his hips in excitement, Nestor tugging on his leash to make him stay still. He then proceeds to begin eating out Ethan's little boycunt, his tongue sliding in and out of the hole and licking around it. He makes such dominant noises, like deep low growls and grunts. It makes Ethan wish he could cum on his daddy's tongue. Nestor practically sticks his whole face into Ethan's ass, licking and sucking and eating him out so well.

When he finally stops, Nestor tugs roughly on Ethan's leash. “Turn around and face me, my bitch in heat.” He commands. Ethan is once again quick to obey, his face coming into contact with his daddy's dick. “Suck.” Nestor commands once more. “Make me cum down your slutty throat.” Ethan whimpers softly and opens his mouth with his tongue sticking out. Nestor taps the tip of his cock on Ethan's tongue before shoving his dick into the submissive’s mouth.

The YouTuber groans and moans and growls as Ethan bobs his head up and down on his cock, occasionally gagging as he sucks and licks and moans on his daddy's huge thick fat dick. Ethan tears up as his daddy tugs on his leash and begins to thrust into his mouth. His daddy starts to fuck his face, his moans getting louder and his cock twitching. “Oohhh yeah! Take it like a good little boy! FUCK!” Nestor lets go of the leash to shove both of his hands into Ethan's hair, slamming his cock down the boy's throat.

“Oh fuck..oh fuck..shit! Fuck! Daddy's gonna cum!” Nestor groans deeply, one of his hands moving to slap Ethan's ass. “Fuuuuck!” His thrusting slows down before stopping completely as he shoots a huge load of thick, sweet white cum down Ethan's throat, the boy swallowing it all. Nestor pulls his cock out of Ethan's mouth, both men breathing heavily. “Good boy..such a good boy.” Nestor praises, running his fingers through his trembling boyfriend's hair. “Daddy's gonna make you feel so good, yeah..” He helps Ethan roll over and lay on his back. “Yeah, you're gonna feel so good with a belly full of cum.”

Nestor places himself between Ethan's legs, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend's forehead, then both of his cheeks, stopping to deeply and passionately kiss his lips. The two continue to kiss as the YouTuber slowly slides his cock into his boyfriend. Their lips disconnect and Ethan tosses his head back to moan softly. “Ngh..s-so big, daddy.” He says between soft moans and gasps. Nestor chuckles softly as he slides all the way in and begins to slowly thrust in and out.

“You're so tight for me, baby.” Nestor responds between his own soft groaning and grunting. “Ugh, every time we fuck, it feels like you're still a virgin~” He chuckles and begins to thrust at a steadier pace. Ethan wraps his legs around Nestor’s waist, keeping their bodies close together. The sound of their mixed symphonies of moans and grunts fill the room. Ethan grinds himself into his daddy's dick, his own penis twitching as he begins to feel the major urge to cum.

“I-I’m gonna cum, Daddy!” Ethan cries out with a soft whimper. His boyfriend begins to thrust faster and growls in response. “Yes..yes! I want you to cum for me!” The YouTuber groans as his balls slap against his puppy’s skin. He grabs Ethan's leash with one hand and tugs on it harshly. “Daddy loves you so fucking much.” He tugs on the leash again. “Cum for me, baby. Please. Cum on Daddy's cock.” He pulls the leash again, this time much rougher than the last.

“A-Ah..it's happening!” Ethan cries out, his chubby legs trembling. “I-I’m coming! Oh..FUCK, I'm coming on Daddy's cock!” A thick white stream of liquid semen bursts from the tip of Ethan's dick, causing both men to groan and moan in both pleasure and satisfaction. “Yes! YES! Oh fuck cum in me daddy please!” Ethan says quickly as another stream of cum leaves his dick and Nestor’s thrusting becomes fast and rough.

“I-I’m gonna fucking cum in your sweet tiny little asshole! Gonna fill my baby with all my hot seed! YES!” Nestor rambles as he continues his harsh and fast thrusting. “Uuuugh! Ungh!” Another hard thrust. “Ungh!” And another. “Your. Tiny. Fucking. Asshole. Is. MINE!” Daddy Ethan growls louder than ever as his thrusts slow down. Ethan squeals in surprise as fresh hot thick semen in pumped into his body. He can feel the warm, sweet creamy cum filling him up to the brim.

“Ooooohhh..” Ethan whimpers and moans at the same time, his whole body shaking at the impact. Nestor shushes him, kissing him on the lips and whispering sweet praises in his ear. “Good boy. Such a good boy. Yeah. Good job, baby.” Daddy Ethan groans as he pulls his cock out of his submissive slowly, cum dripping out of his stretched and throbbing hole. “We're all done now. Good boy. Good baby.” Ethan whimpers, feeling the familiar after-sex pain and just being exhausted. He rolls over to lay on his side, his dominant boyfriend moving to lay down behind him and spooning him. Nestor plants light, gentle kisses on the back of Ethan's neck and continuing to whisper praises.

“I love you so much, baby boy.” Ethan hears his boyfriend whisper to him before his body goes limp and he suddenly drifts off to sleep in his lover's warm embrace. He'd dream of his boyfriend, his daddy, and how much he truly, deeply loves him. He knows that his daddy loves him, too.


End file.
